Episode Guide
Key *$DM = DizastaMusic *$FF = TVFilthyFrank *$2F = TooDamnFilthy *$RM = Removed Episode List ''Season 1 (2011) #$DM Episode 101 Filthy Shit - August 5th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 102 Black People Don't Let Me Freestyle - August 20th, 2011 # $DM Episode 103 First Day Of School - August 23rd, 2011 # $DM Episode 104 Joining The Football Team - September 3rd, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 105 Phone Call to Sesame Street - September 7th, 2011 # $DM Episode 106 Filthy Frank - HATER COMMENTS - September 11th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 107 Pigeons and Gay Pride - September 14th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 108 Important Message - September 18th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 109 What Not To Say On Your First Date - September 18th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 110 Asian Nerd Raps - September 21st, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 111 Nerd Loves Jersey Shore - September 24th, 2011 # $DM Episode 112 Asians Piss Me Off - September 28th, 2011 # $DM Episode 113 Asian Nerd Says N-Word - October 1st, 2011 # $DM Episode 114 Nerd Gets Rejected By A Girl - October 5th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 115 Giant Cockroach - October 9th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 116 I HATE BULLIES - October 12th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 117 What Is SWAG - October 19th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 118 Asian Nerd Hates Halloween - October 23rd, 2011 # $DM Episode 119 I Love Haters! - October 26th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 120 People Don't Like Me - October 30th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 121 How Not To Talk To Women - November 2nd, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 122 Hater Of The Week - November 6th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 123 I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER - November 13th, 2011 # $DM $RM Episode 124 A Filthy Frank Christmas - December 15th, 2011 Season 2 (2012) # $DM $RM Episode 201 Asians And Raisins - January 6th, 2012 # $DM $RM Episode 202 Stephen Hawking Talks Dirty! - January 15th, 2012 # $DM 'Episode 203 @FilthyFrank - Dissing Frank Ep.1 - January 18th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 204 I HATE STUPID GIRLS - January 21st, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 205 What Not To Say In Class - January 25th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 206 @FilthyFrank - Dissing Frank Ep.2 - January 29th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 207 HOW TO GET PUSSY - February 1st, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 208 I HATE SPANISH - February 8th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 209 ME SINGING ADELE - February 10th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 210 I HATE VALENTINES DAY - February 12th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 211 ADELE IS FAT - February 19th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 212 WEIRD SHIT - February 22nd, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 213 BAMBI'S MOM DIES - February 25th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 214 MR PINK AND FRIENDS - February 29th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 215 FILTHY FRANK VS BIRDS - March 3rd, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 216 FREESTYLE GOES WRONG (PINK GUY) - March 7th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 217 EPIC NOSEBLEED - March 10th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 218 I HATE KIDS - March 15th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 219 I HATE ASIANS - March 25th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 220 I HATE OLD PEOPLE - March 28th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 221 WHAT NOT TO DO IN PUBLIC - March 31st, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 222 PINK GUY 2013 (ピンク人） - April 4th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 223 Worst Magician Ever (外人マジックショー) With MR. MAGIC MAN - April 11th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 224 I HATE FAT PEOPLE - April 14th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 225 PINK GUY COOKING TO LIL B #BASEDGOD #RARE #BASEDWORLD #OMG - April 15th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 226 EATING POISONOUS MUSHROOMS 毒キノコ） - April 21st, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 227 TROLLING JAPAN (全身タイツ現れる？!) - April 26th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 228 Ghetto Juggling - April 28th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 229 I HATE BABIES - May 2nd, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 230 Just Ask Filthy Frank - May 6th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 231 Ninja Gets His ASS KICKED - May 9th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 232 DANCING TO SKRILLEX - May 12th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 233 Just Ask Filthy Frank #2 - May 16th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 234 Pink Guy Is INSANE - May 20th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 235 I HATE ANIMALS - May 23rd, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 236 PINK GUY OUTDOORS (feat. SALAMANDER MAN & RED DICK) - May 28th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 237 100 Completely Accurate World Accents - May 31st, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 238 SALAMANDER MAN'S PUNISHMENT (Fireworks Up the Ass) - June 3rd, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 239 100 Completely Accurate World Accents PART 2 - June 12th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 240 I HATE HOMELESS PEOPLE - June 17th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 241 Who's The Sucker MUSIC VIDEO - June 25th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 242 FILTHY COMPILATION - June 20th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 243 I Hate Foreigners - June 29th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 244 FILTHY COMPILATION #2 - July 6th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 245 FILTHY FRANK DOES CINNAMON CHALLENGE (シナモンチャレンジ） - July 11th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 246 Just Ask Filthy Frank #3 (ABORTIONS & GINGERS) - July 17th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 247 I'M NOT RACIST - July 21st, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 248 THE AMAZING SALAMANDER MAN - July 27th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 249 PINK GUY SINGS CALL ME MAYBE - August 1st, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 250 HOW TO GET LAID - August 4th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 251 FILTHY COMPILATION EPISODE #3 - August 11th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 252 Pink Guy's Punishment - August 16th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 253 FILTHY FRANK GOES TO COLLEGE - August 20th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 254 HOW TO SAY HELLO IN 30 LANGUAGES - August 25th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 255 DON'T BE RACIST - September 2nd, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 256 GANGNAM STYLE - PINK GUY - September 5th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 257 FILTHY FRANK HATES COLLEGE - Septmber 12th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 258 FILTHY FRANK DOES CHATROULETTE - September 17th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 259 INTERRACIAL COMPUTER LOVE - September 22nd, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 260 I AM GANGSTER - September 28th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 261 PINK GUY IN TIMES SQUARE - October 2nd, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 262 FILTHY COMPILATION #4 OUTTAKES & BLOOPERS - October 8th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 263 30 WAYS TO USE THE TOILET - October 16th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 264 THE ALL MIGHTY PINK GUY - October 20th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 265 ASK FILTHY FRANK #4 (KILLING BABIES & POWER RANGERS) - October 28th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 266 SHIT FILTHY FRANK SAYS - November 4th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 267 FILTHY COMPILATION #5 (RAPS AND PUSSY) - November 12th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 268 STEVE HARVEY IS EVIL - November 19th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 269 HOW TO EAT IN 30 DIFFERENT CULTURES - November 29th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 270 PINK GUY RAPS?! - December 6th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 271 BASED ON A TRUE STORY - December 14th, 2012' # $DM $RM 'Episode 272 FILTHY FRANK CHRISTMAS SPECTACULAR (ABSOLUTELY FILTHY) - December 24th, 2012' # $DM 'Episode 273 THANK YOU 2012 - FILTHY FRANK - December 29th, 2012' 'Season 3 (2013)' # $DM $RM 'Episode 301 PARAPLEGIC SWAG - January 5th, 2013' # $DM $RM 'Episode 302 HOW TO PICK UP WOMEN IN 30 DIFFERENT CULTURES - January 14th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 303 HOW TO DUBSTEP - January 22nd, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 304 FILTHY COMPILATION #6 - SMELL MY FINGERS - January 30th, 2013' # $DM $RM 'Episode 305 FILTHY 100K ANNOUNCEMENT - February 11th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 306 WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHANNEL - February 11th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 307 JAPANESE ARCADE GAMES WITH FILTHY FRANK - February 15th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 308 SANTA'S BROTHER - PUSSY DOE - February 18th, 2013' # 'Episode 309 PINK GUY - LOSER - February 20th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 310 I HATE HIPSTERS - February 27th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 311 Greatest Joke of All Time - March 5th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 312 Middle School Dance - March 8th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 313 PINK GUY - BIG MAMA (OFFICIAL) - March 8th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 314 Beautiful Love Song - March 19th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 315 PINK GUY ELEVATOR PRANK - March 23rd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 316 PUSSY MASTER - March 23rd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 317 I Saw Santa Claus - March 26th, 2013' # 'Episode 318 Chin Chin (ちんちん) - April 1st, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 319 CHIN CHIN (A SERIOUS VIDEO) HD - April 7th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 320 Pink Guy - Anal Beads (ft. Black Friend) - April 14th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 321 ASK FRANK #5 (PINECONES IN MY URETHRA) - April 17th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 322 PILLOW MAN - April 28th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 323 NEVER USE SNAPCHAT - May 3rd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 324 wow Great Mother's Day (It's the thought that counts) - May 12th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 325 EVIL NARRATOR - May 12th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 326 2 GIRLS 1 ORGAN - May 18th, 2013' # $DM'Episode 327 PINK GUY - FRANK SAYS - May 21st, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 328 YOU'RE A DOUCHEBAG - May 24th, 2013' # 'Episode 329 HOW TO ANSWER THE PHONE IN 30 DIFFERENT CULTURES - June 1st, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 330 ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...? - June 1st, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 331 PINK GUY COOKS RAMEN AND RAPS - June 4th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 332 JAPAN SPECIAL - June 12th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 333 THE N WORD - June 21st, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 334 I HATE MEMES - June 25th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 335 DICK PAYS RENT (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) - July 5th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 336 PINK GUY LOVES ANIMALS - July 30th, 2013' (ACTUALLY UPLOADED July 9th, 2013)'' # $DM 'Episode 337 I HATE HIGH SCHOOL - July 16th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 338 PINK GUY SINGS THRIFT SHOP - July 22nd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 339 I'M A LEMON - July 27th, 2013' #$FF 'Episode 340 PINK GUY RAPS TWEETS (A) - July 30th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 341 DO THE SALAMANDER - August 3rd, 2013 # $FF 'Episode 342 PINK GUY COOKS FRIED RICE AND RAPS - August 6th, 2013' # 'Episode 343 I HATE SOCIAL NETWORKS - August 21st, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 344 PLAYING RECORDER WITH NOSTRIL - August 22nd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 345 ERECTYLE DYSFUNCTION RAP - August 27th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 346 MILEY CYRUS - WE CAN'T STOP (PINK GUY) - August 29th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 347 ANGRY BLACK MEN AND JAPANESE LESSONS (FILTHY UPDATE) - September 11th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 348 HOW TO BAKE BROWNIES - September 22nd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 349 GAY IS A BAD WORD - September 22nd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 350 PINK GUY DANCE - October 1st, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 351 THE FILTHY FRANK SHOW #7 (PUBES:VEGETABLES) - October 11th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 352 SELENA GOMEZ INTERVIEW - October 14th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 353 WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME - October 19th, 2013' # 'Episode 354 DON'T MESS WITH ONE DIRECTION - October 23rd, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 355 CAN I HABE PIZZA PLS - November 3rd, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 356 PINK GUY IS CRAZY - November 19th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 357 CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE - December 11th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 358 JAPANESE 101 - "BALLS" - December 12th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 359 JAPANESE 101 - "NIPPLES" - December 15th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 360 SACRIFICE UPDATE - December 16th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 361 FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE - December 25th, 2013' # $FF 'Episode 362 JAPANESE 101 - "KANCHO" カンチョー - December 28th, 2013' # $DM 'Episode 363 FILTHY 2013 - December 31st, 2013' Season 4 (2014) # $FF 'Episode 401 COOKING WITH FILTHY FRANK - January 1st, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 402 TANNING SALON PRANK CALL - January 2nd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 403 PICK UP LINES IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101) - January 5th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 404 RACIST WORDS IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101) - January 11th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 405 MOZUKU WASABI CHALLENGE - January 13th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 406 JAPANESE 101 - VIEWERS VOTE - January 19th, 2014' # $DM 'Episode 407 justgirlythings - January 24th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 408 WEIRD MCDONALD'S RAP - January 24th, 2014' # $DM 'Episode 409 FUCK VALENTINES DAY - February 10th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 410 jungle boy - February 21st, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 411 ALMOND TITTIES - February 28th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 412 BATSU GAME - WASABI DRINK (UNRELEASED FOOTAGE) - March 14th, 2014' # $DM 'Episode 413 NOISE COMPLAINTS - April 3rd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 414 LOSER READS INTERNET COMMENTS - April 11th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 415 PINK GUY PHOTOSHOP - April 15th, 2014' # 'Episode 416 FILTHY FRANK EXPOSES HIMSELF - May 3rd, 2014' # 'Episode 417 CHIN CHIN IS NOT PLEASED - May 11th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 418 PINK GUY PHOTOSHOP EPISODE 2 - May 16th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 419 PINK GUY ALBUM RELEASE - May 23rd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 420 PINK GUY - KILL YOURSELF - June 2nd, 2014' # 'Episode 421 HOW TO WIN A GIRL'S HEART - June 15th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 422 FINNA BUST A NUT - June 15th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 423 PINK GUY RAPS TWEETS (B) - June 22nd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 424 BALLS IN MY FACE - June 29th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 425 "420 BLAZE IT" IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101) - July 11th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 426 MAN EATS RAW SQUID AND PUKE (BATSU GAME) - July 18th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 427 JAPANESE FIREWORKS CHALLENGE - July 28th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 428 TYPES OF PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET - August 11th, 2014' # $2F 'Episode 429 JAPANESE FIREWORKS BTS - August 12th, 2014' # $DM 'Episode 430 NEW CHANNEL: TVFILTHYFRANK - August 15th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 431 ULTIMATE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE - August 22nd, 2014' # 'Episode 432 TASTE YOUR OWN POOP CHALLENGE - August 23rd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 433 PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS - August 28th, 2014' # 'Episode 434 HIGH SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE (BACK TO SCHOOL SPECIAL) - September 17th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 435 PEANUT BUTTER - September 25th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 436 WEEABOOS (B) - October 8th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 437 LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS - October 29th, 2014' # $2F 'Episode 438 CRINGE OF THE WEEK - THE SCREECHER - November 3rd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 439 BAD INTERNET RAPPERS - November 14th, 2014' # $2F 'Episode 440 COTW - FEMINIST BRUCE LEE - November 18th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 441 I EAT ASS (JP101) - December 6th, 2014' # $2F 'Episode 442 COTW - PRETEEN MEME MASTER - December 14th, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 443 WORST FILM EVER - December 22nd, 2014' # $FF 'Episode 444 FILTHY FRANK 2014 - December 29th, 2014' Season 5 (2015) # $FF 'Episode 501 "BORN IN THE WRONG GENERATION" - January 5th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 502 HUMAN RAMEN - February 1st, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 503 PINK GUY COOKS STIR FRY AND RAPS - February 11th, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 504 FILTHY FRANK RESPONDS TO #GAMERGATE !!!!!!! - February 17th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 505 ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES - February 25th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 506 WINNIE THE POOH CONSPIRACY THEORY - March 5th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 507 PORN TITLE RAP - March 13th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 508 RAT CHEF - March 22nd, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 509 ONE DIRECTION FAN COMMITS SUICIDE #CUT4ZAYN - March 26th, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 510 FLORIDA MAN BITES HEAD OFF HAMSTER - March 31st, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 511 LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 2 - April 14th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 512 ULTIMATE justgirlythings - April 23rd, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 513 Guy Fieri takes you to FLAVORTOWN - April 23rd, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 514 WHERE ARE THE SACRIFICES??? - May 4th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 515 ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS - May 6th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 516 CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY - May 26th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 517 TRAP DUMPLINGS - June 4th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 518 WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST - June 12th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 519 TOILET SRIRACHA SHRIMP - June 25th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 520 VOMIT CAKE - July 10th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 521 LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 3 - August 4th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 522 MAC IS BETTER THAN PC - August 14th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 523 NUT BLASTER CHALLENGE (FIREWORKS ON MY BALLS) - September 4th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 524 ADAM SANDLER CONSPIRACY THEORY - September 14th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 525 100 ACCURATE LIFE HACKS - October 2nd, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 526 COTW - GAME SHAKERS!!!! - October 9th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 527 E.T. 2 - October 26th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 528 HAIR CAKE (ft. HowToBasic, MaxMoeFoe, and iDubbbz) - November 13th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 529 DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO - November 21st, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 530 IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO - December 11th, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 531 Kamikaze Shots | 神風ショット - December 14th, 2015' # $2F 'Episode 532 Filthy Frank GREENSCREEN PACKAGE (FREE DOWNLOAD) - December 24th, 2015' # $FF 'Episode 533 RICE BALLS - December 30th, 2015' Season 6 (2016) # $2F 'Episode 601 clinical depression in human form - January 1st, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 602 BREAKING CHOPSTICKS WITH ASS | ケツ割り箸 (NSFW) - January 4th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 603 FILTHY 2016 - January 6th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 604 PEOPLE I HATE - January 23rd, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 605 rice muffin burgers - January 28th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 606 WOULD YOU KILL A PUPPY - February 3rd, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 607 HOW TO GET A MAN - February 16th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 608 MOZART IS FULL OF SHIT - February 19th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 609 COTW - ANTI TEEN SMOKING ADS - March 2nd, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 610 LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4 - April 5th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 611 Politikz - Hand On My Gat - April 11th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 612 fish hook through the cheek - April 19th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 613 THE GENTLEMEN'S GUIDE - April 22nd, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 614 WHITE PEOPLE CLUB - April 27th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 615 UNBOXING WEEB SHIT - April 30th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 616 FRIED NOODLES - May 8th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 617 VEGAN CHICKEN SANDWICH REVIEW - May 27th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 618 I HATE VEGANS - May 30th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 619 FILTHY FRANK VS ANIMAL RIGHTS - June 18th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 620 WORLDS BIGGEST RAT??!! (DISGUSTING) - June 28th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 621 POKEMON GO IS THE END OF HUMANITY - July 9th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 622 JAPANESE 101 - PUSSY - July 15th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 623 A WAR IS COMING... - July 21st, 2016' # 'Episode 624 JAPANESE 101 - I DON'T GIVE A FUCK - July 25th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 625 HUMAN CAKE - August 3rd, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 626 JAPANESE 101 - SUCK MY DICK - August 9th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 627 PINK LIFE - August 15th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 628 JAPANESE 101 - JAPANESE INSULTS (DIE) - August 24th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 629 LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 5 - August 31st, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 630 FOR HOW MUCH $$$ WOULD YOU SUCK A D*CK - September 2nd, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 631 FAT C*NT WANTS TO GET STUFFED - September 7th, 2016' # $2F 'Episode 632 WHAT IS YOUR IDEAL AFTERLIFE - September 10th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 633 PINK GUY - STFU (A) - September 23rd, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 634 I HATE FACEBOOK - October 6th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 635 PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR - October 26th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 636 CHIN CHIN'S RETURN - November 19th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 637 FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN - November 26th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 638 TERIYAKI GOD - December 11th, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 639 PINK GUY X GETTER X NICK COLLETTI - "HOOD RICH" - December 22nd, 2016' # $FF 'Episode 640 THE FILTHY FRANK SHOW 2017 - December 25th, 2016' Season 7 (2017) # $FF 'Episode 701 PINK GUY - HITLER'S EVIL SON - February 3rd, 2017' # $FF 'Episode 702 WHY DRONES SUCK - February 24th, 2017' # $FF 'Episode 703 PINK GUY - NICKELODEON GIRLS (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) (B) - March 13th, 2017' # $FF 'Episode 704 7 EASY WAYS TO MAKE CHOCOLATE AT HOME - April 5th, 2017' # $FF 'Episod'e 705 PINK SEASON: THE PROPHECY (FT. GETTER, BORGORE, AXEL BOY, TASTYTREAT) - May 24th, 2017' # $FF ''Episode 706 PINK GUY - FALCON PUNCH - July 18th, 2017' # $FF 'Episode 707 ASIAN PIZZA -''' August 4th, 2017''' # $FF ''Episode 708 FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW) - September 27th, 2017' Season 0 (2006-2009) # 'Episode 028 2cool4u92 - October 17, 2006' # 'Episode 027 Lil Jon falls of a table - June 19, 2008' # 'Episode 026 50 cent Many Men Parody - June 28, 2008 # 'Episode 025 Soulja Boy Dies!!!?? - June 30, 2008 # 'Episode 024 Justin Timberlake Parody ( Cheap ) - July 3, 2008 # 'Episode 023 Phone Call To Usher ( Cheap ) - July 9, 2008 # 'Episode 022 UFO Michael Jackson Mystery!!! - July 23, 2008' # 'Episode 021 TEMPURA BOYZ SEASON 1 TEASER!! (read description) - July 28, 2008' # 'Episode 020 TEMPURA BOYZ Episode 1 (continued from the teaser) - August 1, 2008' # 'Episode 019 TEMPURA BOYZ bloopers (Be sure to watch episode 1) - August 6, 2008' # 'Episode 018 How to backflip into a faceplant - October 30, 2008' # [[Man gets killed by doctor|'Episode 017 Man gets killed by doctor '- '''January 3, 2009']] # ''Episode 016 Funny phone call to Sesame Street - January 7, 2009'' # ''Episode 015 Battle for the phone - Feburary 13, 2009'' # ''Episode 014 Tragedy of the homeless crap - Feburary 14, 2009'' # ''Episode 013 Stupid ghetto ghost - Feburary 19, 2009'' # ''Episode 012 Don't feed the homeless kid - Feburary 21, 2009'' # ''Episode 011 I like weiner - Feburary 24, 2009'' # ''Episode 010 It was all a dream - Feburary 28, 2009'' # ''Episode 009 A Redneck Nightmare - March 3, 2009'' # ''Episode 008 Miracles happen - March 14, 2009'' # ''Episode 007 RELATIONSHIP ISSUES - March 30, 2009'' # ''Episode 006 Random Ass Special! - April 1, 2009'' # ''Episode 005 Door Knob - May 16, 2009'' # ''Episode 004 Never trust a horse - August 11, 2009'' # ''Episode 003 Greatest Song Ever - October 25, 2009'' # ''Episode 002 His Father - October 26, 2009'' # ''Episode 001 SUICIDE PSA - October 31, 2009'' 'Snippets' # 'Extra Videos''' #